movieunleasherss_outside_infandomcom-20200213-history
0,999…
300px|jobbra|bélyeg|A 0,999... ábrázolása A matematikában a 0,999… egy végtelen szakaszos tizedestört, amelyet még : 0{,}\bar{9}, 0{,}\dot{9} vagy \ 0{,}(9) alakban is írnak. Érdekessége, hogy eggyel egyenlő, minthogy az 1 számnak két tizedestört előállítása is van, az : 1,000… és a : 0,999… Más szavakkal a '0,999…' szimbólum ugyanazt a számot jelöli, mint az '1' szimbólum. Magának az 1 = 0,999… egyenlőségnek (illetve az ilyen típusú egyenlőségeknek) sokféle bizonyítása ismert, ezek a szigorúság különböző fokán állnak, attól függően, hogy középiskolások vagy felsőbb tanulmányokat folytatók számára készültek. Az utóbbi évtizedekben a matematikapedagógusok vizsgálatokat végeztek arra vonatkozóan, hogy a tanulók mennyire fogadják el az 1 = 0,999… típusú egyenlőségeket. A felmérések szerint a tanulók közül sokan alapvetően megkérdőjelezik vagy elutasítják az egyenlőség fennállását, sokakat pedig a tankönyvek, a tanárok és aritmetikai érvelések meggyőznek arról, hogy igaz a szóban forgó egyenlőség. Mindazonáltal gyakorta ragaszkodnak ahhoz, hogy az állítás igazsága további igazolásra szorul. A diákok érvelése (akár az állítás cáfolásakor, akár igazolásakor) általában a valós számokkal kapcsolatos néhány intuitív elképzelés körül csoportosul. Például, hogy minden egyes számnak egyetlen tizedestört alakja van. Egy másik elképzelés, hogy az 1 a 0,999…-től végtelen kicsiben különbözik, ahol a különbség az infinitezimális egység. Definíció A 0,999… az a szám, amely a 0; 0,9; 0,99; 0,999, … sorozat határértéke. E sorozat n-edik elemében n–1 kilences van a tizedesvessző után. Így az az állítás, hogy 0,999… = 1, egyenértékű azzal, hogy ez a sorozat az egyhez tart. A határérték létezik, hiszen a sorozat monoton növekvő (az n''+1-edik tag 9×10-n-nel nagyobb az ''n-ediknél) és felülről korlátos (az 1 jó felső korlát). A 0,999… = 1 állítás A 0,999… végtelen tizedestört, és az állítás néhány nagyon egyszerű bizonyítása kihasználja a tízes számrendszer aritmetikai tulajdonságait. Az összehasonlítás alaptulajdonsága: két véges tizedestört, aminek különbözőek a jegyeik, különböző számot jelent, eltekintve az utánuk írt nulláktól. Az 1 nem kitüntetett szám abban az értelemben, hogy csak ő rendelkezne két tizedestört alakkal. Minden véges tizedestört alakban írható szám kétféleképpen is megadható. Például: : \frac{6}{5}=1{,}2000\dots = 1{,}1999\dots\, Továbbá a valós számok végtelen sor alakjában való felírása, mint amely maga a 0,999… kifejezés is, a tízestől különböző számrendszerben sem feltétlenül egyértelmű. Minden számrendszerben vannak olyan valós számok, melyek többféleképpen írhatók fel az adott számrendszerben, mi több, ez még a tört és irracionális alapú számrendszerekben is így van. A jelenség alkalmazásaként megemlíthetjük a Cantor-halmazra vonatkozó vizsgálatokat. Speciálisan, bármely 0,99…9 alakú szám egynél kisebb, ha véges sok kilences van benne. Kételkedők és érveik Még a matematika szakos hallgatók is gyakran kételkednek 0,999… és 1 egyenlőségében. Az okok között szerepel a határérték szabatos fogalmától való makacs idegenkedésük és az infinitezimális mennyiségek természetéről való – a bevett nézethez képest – másként gondolkodásuk. A zavart több közös tényező fokozza: * Úgy látják, hogy minden valós számnak egyféle tizedestört alakja van. Számukra az a jelenség, hogy egy számnak két lényegesen eltérő tizedestört alakja van, paradoxnak tűnik, zavarukat csak fokozza, hogy pont az 1-ről van szó, amiről azt gondolják, hogy ennek természetét már jól ismerik.Bunch p. 119; Tall and Schwarzenberger p. 6. Az utóbbi megjegyzés Burrelltől (p. 28): Talán a legmegbízhatóbb szám az 1, így különösen lesújtó, ha valaki a 0,999…-et 1-ként értelmezi. * Néhányan úgy értelmezik a "0,999…" alakot, mint ami sok, de véges sok 9-esből áll, melyek darabszáma esetleg változó vagy határozatlanul nagy. Ha pedig mégis elfogadják a végtelen sok 9-est, akkor pedig egy utolsó 9-est képzelnek valahová a végtelenbe.Tall és Schwarzenberger pp. 6–7; Tall 2000 p. 221 * A határérték fogalmának intuitív vagy homályos bevezetése, feltételezése az oktatásban ahhoz vezethet, hogy a hallgatók a határérték megadását inkább valamiféle végtelen eljárásnak fogják fel, mint egy konkrét értékre való rámutatásnak, előtérbe helyezve azt a jelenséget, hogy a sorozatnak nem kell elérnie határértékét. Amikor a sorozat és határértékének különböző volta a hallgatók számára világos, akkor intuitív tárgyalás esetén számukra a "0,999…" szimbólum sokkal inkább sorozat, mint határérték.Tall és Schwarzenberger p. 6; Tall 2000 p. 221 * Egyesek a 0,999…-et rögzített értéknek fogják fel, ami egy infinitezimális mértékű mennyiséggel kisebb 1-nél. * Mások meggyőződése, hogy egy konvergens sor összege legjobb esetben is csak közelítés, azaz 0,999… ≈ 1. Mindezen szemléletek a valós számok hagyományos értelmezésében hibás gondolatmenetek alapjai, ám néhány közülük érvényes lehet más számkörökben, például a nemsztenderd valós számok elméletében. Hasznosak lehetnek továbbá akár általános matematikai értelemben, akár tanulságos ellenpéldaként tekintve, ami a 0,999… jobb megértéséhez vezethet. Nagy részükkel David Tall is találkozott, amikor a tanulást és a gondolkodást tanulmányozta hallgatói körében. Úgy találta, hogy a hallgatók azért utasították el először ennek az egyenlőségnek a gondolatát, mert a 0,999… számot egy olyan sorozatnak látták, amely egyre inkább megközelíti az 1-et, és nem egy rögzített értékként. A következő vélemények is felmerültek: * A 0,999… szám a legnagyobb végtelen tizedestört, ami kisebb 1-nél. * Nem határozhatod meg, hogy hány tizedesjegye van.Tall 2000 p. 221 Legtöbbjük meggyőzhető az elemi bizonyítások segítségével, de vannak, akik továbbra is kételkednek és frusztrálódnak.Tall 1976 pp. 10–14 A hallgatók, akik képesek precíz definíciókat alkalmazni, egy meglepő eredmény láttán automatikusan újra az intuitív képek hatása alá kerülnek, így a kevésbé elemi bizonyításokat sem mindig értik meg. Egy valós analízist tanuló hallgató például képes volt belátni, hogy 1⁄3 = 0,333… a szuprémum segítségével, de még mindig ellenállt a 0,999… = 1 egyenlőségnek, a hosszú osztásra vonatkozó tapasztalataira hagyatkozva.Pinto and Tall p. 5, Edwards és Ward pp. 416–417 Mások, akik szintén be tudják bizonyítani, hogy 1⁄3 = 0,333…, még mindig nem érzik megfelelőnek a törteket használó bizonyítást, mondván, hogy a logika fontosabb a matematikában, mint a számítások. Joseph Mazur mesélte, hogy volt egy egyébként kitűnő hallgatója, aki majdnem mindenben kételkedett, amit az oktatója mondott, de mindig hitt a számológépének. Azt hitte, hogy 9 tizedesjegy elég a matematikához, még ahhoz is, hogy kiszámolja 23 négyzetgyökét. Képtelen volt megérteni a 9,99… = 10 határértékes bizonyítását, és „vadul elképzelt végtelen növekvő sorozatnak” nevezte.Mazur pp. 137–141 Ed Dubinsky és Tsai elmélete szerint akik a 0,999… számot véges, de meghatározatlanul hosszúnak fogják fel, amely egy végtelenül kis mennyiséggel kisebb 1-nél, azok nem értették meg a végtelen tizedestörteket eredményező végtelen sorokat. Megint mások a sor és sorösszeg fogalmát nem képesek megkülönböztetni. Számukra a 0,999… egy sort (tehát egy számítási eljárást és nem sorösszeget, vagyis számot) jelöl, míg az 1 az szám, azaz nem ugyanolyan minőségű, így nem lehetnek egyenlők.Dubinsky et al. 261–262 Bizonyítás Egyszerű bizonyítás Ha 1/3 = 0{,}333\dots és ha 2/3 = 0{,}666\dots , akkor 3/3 = 0{,}999\dots . Mivel 3/3 = 1 , ezért 0{,}999\dots = 1 Algebrai bizonyítások Bizonyítás törtekkel A törtek felírhatók véges vagy végtelen szakaszos tizedestört alakban. Így például 1⁄3 egyenlő lesz a 0,333… végtelen szakaszos tizedestörttel, amiben a 3-as számjegy végtelen sokszor ismétlődik. Ezt az egyenlőséget hárommal szorozva adódik a 0,999… = 1 egyenlőség. Minden 3-as számjegy 3-mal szorzódik, így lesz belőle 9, ezért 3 × 0,333… = 0,999… (nincs átvitel), és 3 × 1⁄3 = 1, tehát 0,999\dots = 1 .Vö. Ugyanezzel az érveléssel kettes számrendszerben: A bizonyítás egy másik változata az 1/9 = 0,111… egyenletet szorozza 9-cel. Ugyanennek a bizonyításnak egy könnyített változata 9/9 = 1, és 9/9 = 0,999…, mivel 1/9 = 0,111… Az egyenlőség tranzitivitása miatt 1 = 0,999… Számjegy-manipuláció A bizonyítás egy másik módja azt a tényt használja ki, hogy 10-zel szorozva a jegyek nem változnak, csak a tizedesvessző mozdul el. Ezért 10 × 0,999… = 9,999…, ami 9-cel nagyobb az eredeti számnál. A 9,999… – 0,999… kivonás jegyről jegyre végezhető el, és 9 – 9 = 0 minden, a tizedesvessző utáni jegyre fennáll. Így a művelet eredménye 9. Most felírunk egy egyenletrendszert, és megoldjuk 0,999…-re. Nevezzük ezt a számot c''-nek. Az egyenlet így néz ki: 10''c – c'' = 9. Ez lényegében ugyanaz, mint 9''c = 9. Ezt 9-cel osztva c'' = 1. Egyenletek sorozatával felírva : \begin{align} x &= 0,999\ldots \\ 10 x &= 9,999\ldots \\ 10 x - x &= 9,999\ldots - 0,999\ldots \\ 9 x &= 9 \\ x &= 1 \\ 0,999\ldots &= 1 \end{align} Valós analízis A 0,999…-re vonatkozó kérdés valójában nem érinti az analízis megalapozási problémáit, valós számok bevezetéséhez nincs szükség tizedestört-előállításra, így az ezzel a kérdéssel való foglalkozás a matematika szokásos felépítésében sokáig halogatható. Előbb-utóbb azonban elkerülhetetlen, hogy az analízis definiálja a valós számok tizedestört alakját. Ezen olyan : b_0,b_1b_2b_3b_4b_5\dots szimbólumsorozatot értünk, melyben ''b''0 jelöli a szám egészrészét, a törtrészt pedig a : (b_1;b_2;b_3;\dots;b_n;\dots)\, végtelen, tizedesjegyekből álló sorozat elemei reprezentálják. A tizedesvessző az egész- és a törtrészt választja el. A 0,999… vizsgálatánál eltekinthetünk a negatív egészrész esetétől, sőt akár magától az egészrésztől is. Világos, hogy: * a törtrészben végtelen sok jegy is lehet, * a jelölés helyiértékes, azaz például az 5 az 500-ban tízszer annyit ér, mint az 50-ben, és 0,05-ben tízszer annyit ér, mint 0,005-ben. Végtelen sorozatok és sorok A végtelen tizedestörteket többnyire végtelen sorok összegeként vezetik be. Általános esetben a tizedestört alak által kijelölt szám értéke: : b_0 , b_1 b_2 b_3 b_4 \ldots = b_0 + b_1({\tfrac{1}{10}}) + b_2({\tfrac{1}{10}})^2 + b_3({\tfrac{1}{10}})^3 + b_4({\tfrac{1}{10}})^4 + \cdots . Mivel a 0,999…-ben a tizedesjegyek mind azonosak, ezért az előbbi képlet kiszámításához elegendő a mértani sorokról szóló tételhez fordulnunk. Eszerint, ha ''a tetszőleges valós szám, amely a mértani sor kezdőeleme és |''r''| < 1 szám, akkor : a+ar+ar^2+ar^3+\cdots = a\cdot\frac{1}{1-r}. Jelen esetben a sor az előbbi második tagjánál kezdődik: : ar+ar^2+ar^3+\cdots = \frac{ar}{1-r} A 0,999… esetén a'' = 9 és ''r = \scriptstyle{\frac{1}{10}} , ezért a képlet ekkor : 0,999\ldots = 9(\tfrac{1}{10}) + 9({\tfrac{1}{10}})^2 + 9({\tfrac{1}{10}})^3 + \cdots = \frac{9({\tfrac{1}{10}})}{1-{\tfrac{1}{10}}} = 1.\,Rudin p. 61, Theorem 3.26; J. Stewart p. 706 Ez a bizonyítás (pontosabban a 9,999… = 10 bizonyítása) Leonhard Euler 1770-es Az algebra elemei című munkájában is szerepel.Euler 170. o. Felhasználtuk azt a tételt, ami szerint, ha (a''n'') konvergens számsorozat, és határértéke a'', akkor tetszőleges c \in \mathbb R -re a ''can'' sorozat is konvergens, és határértéke ''ca. Ennek bizonyításához először tekintsük azt a speciális esetet, amikor a'' = 0. Legyen ε tetszőleges pozitív szám, és ''K > |''c''| pozitív szám. (a''n'') tart a nullához, ezért ε /''K'' -hoz van egy elég nagy N'' szám, hogy ha ''n>N, akkor |''a'n''| < ε /K. Eszerint minden n>N-re |''(ca)'n''| = |''ca'n''| < K''ε /''K=ε, és ezzel ''ca'n'' szintén a nullához tart. Ha a'' nem nulla, akkor a sorozat minden tagjából levonunk ''a-t, így olyan (a''n'' – a'') sorozatot kapunk, amelynek határértéke nulla. A speciális eset szerint, ha ''c-vel szorozzuk, akkor is tart a nullához, ezért c''(''an'' – ''a) = (can'' – ''ca) határértéke nulla, tehát a can'' sorozat ''ca-hoz tart.Kósa András: Ismerkedés a matematikai analízissel pp. 204, 210; Hasonlók tudhatók két sorozat összeadásáról és kivonásáról is. Itt mindkét sorozatban elmegyünk addig, amíg ε / 2 -nél közelebb kerülünk a határértékhez. Megnézzük, melyikben nagyobb a küszöbszám. Ez a küszöb jó lesz az összegsorozathoz és az ε számhoz. Ezzel a tétellel bizonyítható a számjegy-manipuláció és a törtekkel való bizonyítás helyessége is. [333.svg|balra|bélyegkép|200px|Példa sorozathatárértékre. A [0;1 intervallum a négyesalapú (0,3; 0,33; 0,333; …) 1-hez konvergáló negyedestört sorozattal. Ebben a számrendszerben 1 = 0,333… .]] A mértani sor összegére vonatkozó eredmény Eulernél sokkal korábbi. Már Apollóniosz is használta a parabolaszelet területének meghatározására. A 18. században a deriválásokat tipikus módon a sorokkal végzett tagonkénti műveletekkel végezték úgy, ahogy ennek a szócikknek az algebrai megoldásokat részletező szakaszában bemutattuk. Bonnycastle 1811-es An Introduction to Algebra című tankönyvében már felvonultatja a 0,999…-ra vonatkozó állítás mértani sorral történő bizonyítását.Grattan-Guinness p. 69; Bonnycastle p. 177 A 19. században pontosították a sorösszeg fogalmát, oly módon, ahogy az ma szokásos: a sor összege nem más, mint egy sorozat részletösszegei sorozatának határértéke. A határérték szigorú fogalmára hivatkozó bizonyítás szerepel például Rudin könyvében. Bővebben. A (x''1, ''x''2, ''x''3, …) sorozat határértéke az ''x szám, ha az |''x''n – x''| távolság tetszőlegesen kicsivé válik, amint az ''n elegendően nagy. A 0,999… = 1 kijelentés megfogalmazható a határérték felhasználásával és igazolható is: : 0,999\ldots = \lim_{n\to\infty}0,\underbrace{ 99\ldots9 }_{n} = \lim_{n\to\infty}\sum_{k = 1}^n\frac{9}{10^k} = \lim_{n\to\infty}\left(1-\frac{1}{10^n}\right) = 1-\lim_{n\to\infty}\frac{1}{10^n} = 1.\,A határérték következik például Rudin p. 57, Theorem 3.20e.-ből. Direktebb megközelítéshez lásd Finney, Weir, Giordano (2001) Thomas' Calculus: Early Transcendentals 10ed, Addison-Wesley, New York. Section 8.1, example 2(a), example 6(b). Az utolsó lépésnél – hogy lim 1/10''n'' = 0 – gyakran hivatkoznak a valós számok arkhimédészi tulajdonságára, azaz arra, hogy minden valós számnál van nagyobb természetes szám (amiből következik, hogy 1/n minden pozitív valós számnál kisebbé válik, ahogy az 1/10''n'' is). Egymásba skatulyázott intervallumok és legkisebb felső korlátok jobbra|bélyegkép|250px|Egymásba skatulyázott intervallumok: 3-as számrendszerben 1 = 1,000… = 0,222… A sorösszeggel történő definíció lehetőséget nyújt arra, hogy definiáljuk azt a valós számot, melyet a tizedestört-előállítás meghatároz. Ezzel ellenkező szemlélet, hogy egy adott valós számhoz definiálunk egy olyan tizedestört alakot, amely megnevezi. Tegyük fel, hogy az x'' valós számról azt tudjuk, hogy a 10 intervallumba esik. Felírjuk egy tizedes előállítását. * A 10 intervallumot feloszthatjuk 10 részre úgy, hogy a végpontok fedjék egymást. Az ''x szám tehát az *: 1, \quad 2, \quad 3, \dots, \quad 10 zárt intervallumok egyikébe biztosan beleesik. Tegyük fel, tudjuk, hogy a 3-ban van. Ekkor rögzítsük a b''0 = 2 számot, mint tizedestört alakban az egész számot. * A 3 intervallumot osszuk tovább: 2,1, 2,2, …, 2,9, 3. Ekkor ''x ezek valamelyikébe esik, mondjuk a 2,9-be. Rögzítsük a b''1 = 8-as számjegyet, mint az első számjegyet. * Az eljárást folytatva egymásba skatulyázott intervallumok végtelen sorozatát kapjuk, amelyeket a jegyek végtelen sorozata címkéz: ''b''0, ''b''1, ''b''2, ''b''3, …, ami így írható: : ''x = b''0,''b''1''b''2''b''3… Ezt az eljárást szem előtt tartva, az, hogy 1 egyaránt lehet 1,000… és 0,999…, annak a következménye, hogy az 1 szám eleme mind a 0;1, mind az 1;2 intervallumnak, így az eljárás első lépésében akármelyiket választhatjuk az 1 tizedestört előállítására. Az eljárás helyességéhez azt kell megmutatnunk, hogy a tizedestört-előállítás egyetlen valós számra mutat. Ezt meg lehet oldani határértékkel, de más konstrukciók a rendezést használják.Beals p. 22; I. Stewart p. 34 Nyílegyenes választás a beágyazott intervallumok tétele, amely kimondja, hogy egymásba ágyazott zárt intervallumok végtelen sorozatának egy közös pontja van. Így ''b''0,''b''1''b''2''b''3… az a szám, amely benne van a {''b''0, ''b''0.''b''1, ''b''0.''b''1''b''2, …} intervallumok mindegyikében. Ez a tétel a valós számok egy még alapvetőbb tulajdonságán nyugszik: a legkisebb felső korlátok, azaz a szuprémumok létén. Ehhez definiálni kell ''b''0-t a ''b''1''b''2''b''3… approximáló sorozat legkisebb felső korlátjaként. Látható, hogy ez az eljárás konzisztens a felosztási folyamattal, amiből ismét következik, hogy 0,999… = 1. Az, hogy egy valós számnak két különböző tizedestört alakja lehet, csupán annak a következménye, hogy van két, valós számokból álló halmaz, amelynek ugyanaz a legkisebb felső korlátja.Apostol p. 12 Valós számok Más megközelítések a valós számokat a racionális számok fölötti struktúraként tekintik. Az axiomatikus halmazelmélet szerint a 0-val kezdődő természetes számok mindegyikének van rákövetkezője. Az így definiált természetes számok ellentettjeikkel együtt kiadják az egész számokat, és ezek hányadosai pedig a racionális számokat. Ezeken a számkörökön belül aritmetikai műveletek is végezhetők: ezek a számok összeadhatók, kivonhatók, szorozhatók, oszthatók egymással. Sőt, rendezett struktúrákat adnak, így az egyik szám összehasonlítható egy másikkal, és nemcsak azt lehet megkérdezni, hogy egyenlőek-e, hanem lehet az egyik kisebb vagy nagyobb a másiknál. Az előzőknél jóval nagyobb kiterjesztés a racionális számokról a valósakra áttérni. Többféle lehetőség is kínálkozik erre, ezek közül kettőt 1872-ben publikáltak: a Dedekind-szeleteket és a Cauchy-sorozatokat. A valós analízisről szóló jegyzetek nem tartalmazzák a 0,999… = 1 direkt bizonyítását, inkább az analízis axiómáival foglalkoznak. A legtöbb konstrukciónak az a célja, hogy bemutassa vagy igazolja a valós számok axiómáit, amelyek a fenti bizonyításokat támogatják. Néhány szerzőnek viszont az az ötlete, hogy elsőre a konstrukciókat mutassák be, mert úgy logikusabb a felépítés, és a végeredmények függetlenebbek.A történelmi szintézis Griffiths és Hilton (p. xiv) nevéhez fűződik, 1970-ben, és Pugh (p. 10) 2001-ben; mindkettő előnyben részesíti a Dedekind-szeleteket az axiómákhoz képest. A szeletekhez lásd Pugh p. 17-et vagy Rudin p. 17-et; a logikához Pugh p. 10-et, Rudin p. ix-et vagy Munkres p. 30-at. Dedekind-szeletek A Dedekind-szeleteket használó megközelítés szerint minden valós szám a nála kisebb racionális számok halmaza.Enderton p. 113 Speciálisan, az 1 azoknak a racionális számoknak a halmaza, amelyek kisebbek 1-nél.Pontosabban, Rudin, Richman, és Enderton ezt a szeletet 1*, 1‒, és 1''R szeletnek nevezi, amelyek mindegyike azonos az 1 valós számmal. Jegyezzük meg, hogy amit Rudin és Enderton Dedekind-szeletnek nevezett, azt Richman nem principális Dedekind-szeletnek hívta. Rudin pp. 17–20, Richman p. 399 vagy Enderton p. 119. Minden pozitív tizedestört meghatároz egy Dedekind-szeletet: azoknak a véges tizedestörteknek a halmazát, amelyek levágással kaphatók belőle. Így a 0,999… valós szám tekinthető az olyan r'' valós számok halmazának, amelyekre ''r < 0 vagy r'' < 0,9 vagy ''r < 0,99 vagy r'' kisebb, mint egy \begin{align}1-(\tfrac{1}{10})^n\end{align} alakú szám. 0,999… összes eleme kisebb, mint 1,Richman p. 399 így eleme az 1 valós számnak. Visszafelé, az 1 elemeire \begin{align}\tfrac{a}{b}<1\end{align} , amiből \begin{align}\tfrac{a}{b}<1-(\tfrac{1}{10})^b\end{align} . Mivel 0,999… és 1 ugyanazokat az elemeket tartalmazza, ezért a két halmaz, így a két szám egyenlő. Cauchy-sorozatok A valós számok konstrukciójának egy másik módja a Cauchy-sorozatokat használja. Először is ''x és y'' távolságát az |''x ‒ y''| értékkel definiálja, ahol |''z| a szokott értelemben vett abszolútérték-függvény. A továbbiakban a megközelítés ezt a távolságmértéket használja.Griffiths & Hilton §24.2 "Sequences" p. 386 A sorozatokat leképezésként értelmezi a pozitív egészek halmazáról a valós számok halmazába, ahol is n''-nek a sorozat ''n-edik eleme felel meg. A valós számokat Cauchy-sorozatokként definiálja, ahol is két sorozatot egyenlőnek tekint, ha az (x''n'' ‒ y''n'') sorozat határértéke 0. Ebben a megközelítésben azt kell bizonyítani, hogy az : 1 – 0, 1 – (9 / 10), 1 – (99 / 100), … = 1, (1 / 10), (1 /100), … sorozat határértéke 0. A sorozat n''-edik tagját tekintve elég megmutatni, hogy: \lim_{n\rightarrow\infty}\frac{1}{10^n} = 0. Ez pedig nyilvánvaló, hiszen a 0,1 < 1 hányadosú mértani sor határértéke véges. A Cauchy-sorozatokat használó definíciót elsőként Eduard Heine és Georg Cantor publikálta, mindketten 1872-ben.A tizedes kifejtések fenti megközelítése a 0,999… = 1 bizonyításával együtt Griffiths & Hilton 1970 ''A comprehensive textbook of classical mathematics: A contemporary interpretation című művét követi. Griffiths & Hilton pp. viii, 395 Általánosítások A 0,999… = 1 állítás és bizonyításai többféleképpen is általánosíthatók. # A nem nulla véges tizedestörtként felírható számoknak van egy másik alakjuk is, amely végtelen sok 9-cel végződik. Például 0,24999… = 0,25 a speciális esethez hasonlóan. Az ilyen számok halmaza sűrű.Petkovšek p. 408 # Másrészt a tízes számrendszerbeli esethez hasonlóan minden számrendszerben felvetődik ugyanez a kérdés. Kettes számrendszerben 0,111… = 1, és hármas számrendszerben 0,222… = 1. A valós analízisről szóló könyvek rögtön ezzel az általánosítással foglalkoznak, és a kettes és a hármas számrendszerből hoznak példákat.Protter és Morrey p. 503; Bartle and Sherbert p. 61 Az 1 alternatív reprezentációja a nem egész alapú számrendszerekben is megjelenik. Például abban a számrendszerben, amelynek \phi , az aranymetszési arány az alapja, az 1 két lehetséges reprezentációja 1,000… és 0,101010…; de végtelen sok olyan reprezentáció is van, amelyben szomszédos 1-esek is vannak. Sőt, majdnem minden 1 és 2 közötti számra 1-nek megszámlálhatatlanul sok kifejtése van. Másrészt megszámlálhatatlanul sok olyan alap van, amire az 1-nek csak egy másik kifejtése van az adott alapra nézve. Ezt az eredményt elsőként magyar matematikusok látták be, mégpedig Erdős Pál, Horváth Miklós és Joó István 1990 körül. 1998-ban Komornik Miklós és Paola Loreti meghatározta a legkisebb ilyen bázist, 1,787231650…-t; ahol is fennáll 1 = 0,11010011001011010010110011010011…; a jegyeket a Thue–Morse-sorozat adja, ez a felírás pedig nem periodikus.Komornik és Loreti p. 636 Egy még messzebb menő általánosítás a még általánosabb helyi értékes számrendszerekről szól. Ezekben is többféle reprezentáció létezik, és a nehézségek is ezzel együtt nőnek. A kiegyensúlyozott hármas számrendszerben (ahol a jegyek 0, +1, -1), 1/2 = 0,111… = 1,111…. A faktoriális számrendszerben 1 = 1,000… = 0,1234…. Marko Petkovšek belátta, hogy a helyi értékes rendszerek használatának szükséges következménye a többféle számábrázolás. Minden, az összes valós számot ábrázoló számrendszerben sűrű azoknak a valós számoknak a halmaza, amelyek többféleképpen is reprezentálhatók.Petkovšek pp. 410–411 Alkalmazásai Az egyik alkalmazás az elemi számelmélethez tartozik. 1802-ben H. Goodwin publikálta megfigyelését a végtelen szakaszos tizedestörtekről. Ha a tört nevezője a prímszámok egy bizonyos részéhez tartozik, akkor efféle dolgok történnek: * 1/7 = 0,142857142857… és 142 + 857 = 999. * 1/73 = 0,0136986301369863… és 0136 + 9863 = 9999. E. Midy egy ennél általánosabb tételt, Midy tételét bizonyította be 1836-ban. A publikáció homályos volt, és tisztázatlan, hogy használta-e a 0,999…-ről szóló eredményt, de W. G. Leavitt egy modern bizonyítása igen. Ha bizonyítható, hogy a 0,b''1''b''2''b''3… végtelen tizedestört egész szám, akkor ennek a 0,999…-nek kell lennie, ami a tételben szereplő 9-esek forrása.Leavitt 1984 p. 301 jobbra|bélyegkép|Az 1/4, ²/3, és az 1 helye a Cantor-halmazban Az ez irányú próbálkozások motiválhatják a legnagyobb közös osztó, a moduláris aritmetika, a Fermat-prímek, a rendezés, a csoport és a kvadratikus reciprocitás fogalmának megértését.Lewittes pp. 1–3; Leavitt 1967 pp. 669, 673; Shrader-Frechette pp. 96–98 Visszatérve a valós analízisre, a 3-as számrendszerbeli analóg 0,222… = 1 kulcsszerepet játszik a legegyszerűbb fraktálok egyikében, a Cantor-halmazban: * Az egységintervallumba eső szám akkor és csak akkor eleme a Cantor-halmaznak, ha felírható a hármas rendszerben csak a 0 és a 2 jegyek használatával. A felírás ''n-edik jegye a pont helyére utal a konstrukció n''-edik lépésében. Például a ²⁄3 a megszokott 0,2 vagy 0,2000… alakjában van adva, mert az első törléstől jobbra és az összes törléstől balra fekszik. Az 1⁄3 nem 0,1-ként, hanem 0,0222… -ként van reprezentálva, mert az első törléstől balra és az összes törléstől jobbra fekszik.Pugh p. 97; Alligood, Sauer, és Yorke pp. 150–152. Protter és Morrey (p. 507) és Pedrick (p. 29) gyakorló feladatként jelöli ezt a leírást. A kilencesek Cantor más munkáiban is visszatérnek. Az egységintervallum pontjainak megszámlálhatatlanságát a Cantor-féle átlós eljárással is bizonyítani lehet. A bizonyításnak el kell kerülnie az olyan párokat, mint amilyen 0,2 és 0,1999… . Egy egyszerű módszer minden számot végtelen tizedestört alakba ír, tehát a véges tizedestörtekkét felírható számokat is így adja meg. Egy másik módszer kikerüli a végtelen szakaszos kilenceseket.Maor (p. 60) és Mankiewicz (p. 151) az előbbi módszerhez; Mankiewicz Cantornak tulajdonítja, de az eredeti forrás tisztázatlan. Munkres (p. 50) említi az utóbbi módszert. Cantor eredeti érvelése a kettes számrendszert használja, és a hármas számrendszerbeli felírásokat 2-es számrendszerbe transzformálva a Cantor-halmaz megszámlálhatatlan volta bizonyítható.Rudin p. 50, Pugh p. 98 Az állítás más számkörökben Ámbár a valós számok egy nagyon hasznos számkör, a 0,999… valós számnak tekintése konvenció. Timothy Gowers érvelése szerint a 0,999… = 1 egyenlőség konvenció: Ez azonban nem egy önkényes megállapodás, hiszen elvetése vagy a megszokott aritmetikai szabályok elvetését, vagy furcsa új objektumok bevezetését kívánja meg.Gowers p. 60 Definiálhatók új számkörök, melyek más szabályokat használnak, vagy új objektumokat vezetnek be. Ezekben a számkörökben nem mindig működnek a valós számoknál alkalmazott bizonyítások, így újra kell vizsgálni a 0,999… = 1 kérdését, és egyes ilyen számrendszerekben ez az egyenlőség nem teljesül. Mások viszont inkább a valós számok kiterjesztései, mint független alternatívák, és így a 0,999… = 1 egyenlőség továbbra is fennáll. Infinitezimálisok A 0,999… = 1 egyes bizonyításai kihasználják, hogy a standard valós számok arkhimédészien rendezettek: nincsenek nemnulla infinitezimálisok. De vannak nem arkhimédészi rendezett algebrai struktúrák, a valós számok egyes alternatíváit is beleértve. A 0,999… jelentése attól függ, hogy melyik struktúrában tekintjük. Például a duális számok magukban foglalnak egy infinitezimális elemet, amit ε jelöl. Ez megfelel a komplex testbővítés képzetes egységének, kivéve, hogy ε² = 0. A duális számokon megadható egy lexikografikus rendezés, amiben ε többszörösei nem arkhimédészi elemek lesznek.Berz 439–442 Jegyezzük meg, hogy a duális számok körében továbbra is teljesül 0,999… = 1, mivel a duális számok a valós számok kiterjesztései. A duális számok között nincs legkisebb pozitív szám, mert ha van ε, akkor van ε/2 is. A standard valós számoknak léteznek más alternatíváik is. Ezek konstruálhatók a toposzelmélet segítségével és a többértékű logikával, vagy speciális esetben a klasszikus logikával. Például vannak olyan konstrukciók, amelyekben az infinitezimális elemeknek nincs reciprokuk. A nem standard analízis arról ismert, hogy egy olyan számkörrel működik, ami infinitezimálisok teljes tömbjeit tartalmazza. Ez lehetőséget ad az analízis egy másfajta megközelítésére, ami talán intuitívabb, mint a standard változat.A nem standard számok teljesebb leírásához lásd Robinson: ''Non-standard Analysis. A. H. Lightstone 1972-ben foglalkozott a nem standard decimális kifejtésekkel, ahol a (0, 1) kiterjesztett valós számoknak egyértelmű a kiterjesztett decimális kifejtése. A 0,ddd…;…ddd… alakú jegysorozatokat kiterjesztett egész számokkal indexelte. Ebben a formalizmusban a 0,333… -nak két természetes kiterjesztése van: : 0,333…;…000… nem létezik : 0,333…;…333… = 1/3, mégpedig egész pontosan.Lightstone pp. 245–247. Nem vizsgálta a visszatérő kilenceseket a kifejtés standard részében. A kombinatorikus számelmélet alternatív valós számokat ad meg, a végtelen kék-piros Hackenbush-stringeket részletes releváns példaként. 1974-ben Elwyn Berlekamp megfeleltette egymásnak a Hackenbush-stringeket és a valós számok kettes számrendszerbeli leírását az adattömörítés által motiválva. Például a LRRLRLRL… Hackenbush-string értéke 0,010101… = 1/3. Az LRLLL… string, amely 0,111…-t jelent, infinitezimálisan kisebb egynél, a különbségük a szürreális 1/ω szám, ahol ω a legkisebb végtelen rendszám. A releváns játszma LRRRR… vagy másként 0,000….Berlekamp, Conway, és Guy (pp. 79–80, 307–311) 1-et, 1/3 -ot, és érinti 1/ω-t. A 0,111…-hez tartozó játék közvetlenül következik Berlekamp szabályából, és ezt tárgyalja A kivonás eltörlése A bizonyítás egy másik megkérdőjelezhető pontja az 1 ‒ 0,999… kivonás. Ha ez a kivonás nem végezhető el, akkor 0,999… < 1. Léteznek olyan struktúrák is, amelyekben működik az összeadás, de a kivonás nincs értelmezve: ilyenek például a kommutatív félcsoportok, a kommutatív monoidok és a félgyűrűk. Richman két ilyen rendszert tekintett, és belátta, hogy 0,999… < 1. Először is Richman a nem negatív tizedes számokat végtelen tizedestörtekként definiálta. Megadott egy lexikografikus rendezést és egy összeadási műveletet. Ebben a rendszerben 0,999… < 1, mivel 0 < 1 az első helyen, de minden végtelen x''-re, amire 0,999… + ''x = 1 + x''. Így a tizedes számok körében az összeadás nem mindig megfordítható, és nincs köztük az 1⁄3 szám sem. A szorzás bevezetésével a tizedes számok pozitív, teljesen rendezett, kommutatív félgyűrűt alkotnak.Richman pp. 397–399 A szorzás definiálásához Richman egy másik rendszert is bevezetett, amit ''D-szeletnek nevezett. Ez a tizedestörtek Dedekind-szeleteinek halmaza. Rendszerint ez a definíció a valós számokhoz vezet, de a d'' tizedestört két szeletet is megenged: (‒∞, ''d ) és (‒∞, d'' ], ez utóbbi a principális szelet. Ennek eredményeként a valós számok nehezen élnek együtt a tizedestörtekkel. Újra 0,999… < 1. Nincsenek pozitív infinitezimálisok a ''D-szeletekben, de itt rengeteg negatív infinitezimális jelenik meg, például 0‒, amelynek nincs végtelen tizedestört alakja. Richman arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy 0,999… = 1 + 0‒, ahol a „0,999… + x'' = 1” egyenletnek nincs megoldása a tizedes számok körében.Richman pp. 398–400. Rudin (p. 23) ezt az alternatív konstrukciót a racionális számok felett tárgyalja az első fejezet utolsó gyakorlatában. p-adikus számok Amikor szóba kerül a 0,999…, akkor sokan azt hiszik, hogy van egy utolsó kilences a végtelenben. Az 1 ‒ 0,999… kivonás eredménye a 0,000…1 pozitív szám, ahol az 1 a végtelenben van. Az intuíció világos: ha a 0,999… utolsó kilenceséhez hozzáadunk egyet, az végigfut, lenulláz minden kilencest és az első helyen 1-et ad. Az ötlet egyebek között azon bukik meg, hogy nincs utolsó kilences a 0,999… számban.Gardiner p. 98; Gowers p. 60 Máshol kell keresni a kilencesek egy olyan végtelen sorát, amiben van egy utolsó kilences. jobbra|bélyegkép|200px|A 4-adikus egészek (fekete pontok), a (3, 33, 333, …) ‒1-hez tartó sorozattal. A 10-adikus analóg …999 = ‒1. A p-adikus számok egy alternatív számrendszer, amellyel a számelmélet foglalkozik. Miként a valós számok, úgy a p-adikus számok is felépíthetők racionális számok Cauchy-sorozataként. Felfoghatók valós számokként, egy másik metrikában, egy másik helyi értékes rendszerrel. A konstrukció egy nem arkhimédészi metrikát használ, amiben 0 közelebb van ''p-hez, mint az 1, és pn közelebb van a nullához, mint p''. A ''p-adikus számok testet alkotnak, ha p'' prím, és gyűrűt, ha összetett, mint amilyen a 10 is. Így a ''p-adikus számok körében műveletek végezhetők, és ehhez nem kellenek infinitezimálisok. A 10-adikus számok körében a decimális kifejtések analógja balra folyik. A …999 10-adikus kifejtésben van utolsó kilences, de nincs első. Ha hozzáadunk egyet, akkor ez történik: 1 + …999 = …000 = 0, és így …999 = ‒1.Fjelstad p. 11 Egy másik bizonyítás mértani sorokat használ. A …999 által implikált végtelen sor nem konvergál a szokásos valós metrikában, de a p''-adikus metrikában igen. Így használható a formula: : \ldots999 = 9 + 9(10) + 9(10)^2 + 9(10)^3 + \cdots = \frac{9}{1-10} = -1.Fjelstad pp. 14–15 A harmadik módszert egy hetedikes találta ki, aki kételkedett tanárának határértékes bizonyításában, hogy (a valós számokon) 0,999… = 1, de a tízzel szorzásos bizonyítás arra inspirálta, hogy ugyanezt a másik irányba is elvégezze (a 10-adikus számok körében): ha ''x = …999, akkor 10''x'' = …990, így 10''x'' = x'' – 9, tehát ''x = –1. Utolsó kiterjesztésként felvetődik még, hogy ha 0,999… = 1, és …999 = –1, akkor …999,999… egyenlő-e nullával. Ennek az egyenlőségnek nincs értelme sem a valós számok, sem a p-adikus számok körében, de kiderül, hogy van értelme, és igaz is, ha bevezetjük a dupla tizedestörteket a valós számok reprezentálására, ahol mind a tizedesvessző előtt, mind azután végtelen sok jegy állhat.DeSua pp. 901–903 Kapcsolódó problémák * Zénón paradoxona a futóról egy hasonló paradoxon. A futó paradoxona matematikailag modellezhető, és ugyanúgy, mint a 0,999… = 1, a mértani sorok segítségével feloldható. Nincs tisztázva, hogy ez a matematikai felfogás megfelel-e a Zénón által kutatott metafizikai fogalmaknak. * A matematikai folklórban elterjedt csokipapíros történet: Volt egy csokoládé, amibe reklámcéllal szelvényt is csomagoltak. Tíz ilyen szelvényért egy újabb tábla csokoládét lehetett kapni. Kérdés: hány tábla csokoládét ér egy ilyen tábla csokoládé, teljes csomagolásban? A csomagolásban van egy tábla csokoládé, és egy szelvény is, amiből tízért lehet egy csokoládét kapni. Tehát ez egy tized csokoládé, a hozzá járó tized szelvénnyel. Ezzel a gondolatmenettel a teljes csomagolásban levő csokoládé értéke : 1 + \frac{1}{10} + \frac{1}{100} + \frac{1}{1000} + \dots Másrészt a teljes csomagolásban levő csokoládé értéke egész pontosan \scriptstyle{1\frac{1}{9}} : A csomagolásban van egy csokoládé, ez 1. Elég azt igazolni, hogy egy szelvény 1/9 csokoládét ér. Kilenc szelvényhez kérve egy csokit, és utólag a tíz (9+1) szelvénnyel fizetve ez is belátható: szelvény nem maradt, és a csoki is ki lett fizetve.Péter Rózsa: Játék a végtelennel * A nullával való osztás is előfordul a 0,999… -ről szóló népszerű vitákban, és szintén nagy figyelmet kap. Majdnem minden modern felépítés definiálatlanul hagyja a nullával való osztást, míg a legtöbb szerző definiálja 0,999… -et. Néhány más rendszer viszont definiálja, mint például a komplex analízis, ahol a végtelennel kibővített komplex síkon ennek semmi akadálya sincs; 1/0 tehát definiálható végtelennek.Példaként lásd J.B. Conway eljárását a Möbius-transzformációkon, pp. 47–57 Valóban, az eredmények mélyek, és sok mérnöki és fizikai problémára alkalmazhatók. Néhány kiemelkedő matematikus amellett érvelt, hogy először egy ilyen definíciót kell bevezetni, és csak aztán kell a számköröket tárgyalni.Maor p. 54 * A negatív nulla egy másik redundáns jelenség a számírással kapcsolatban. Az olyan számkörökben, mint például a valós számok, ahol 0 az additív semleges elem, a ‒0" szokásos értelmezése a 0 additív inverze, amiből következik, hogy ‒0 = 0.Munkres p. 34, Exercise 1© Néhány tudományos alkalmazás azonban külön pozitív és negatív nullát használ, ahogy a legtöbb elterjedt számítógépes számírási rendszer. Például az egész számok tárolása előjellel és nagyságrenddel, vagy az IEEE floating-point standard szerinti lebegőpontos számok. Kulturális vonatkozások Az internet növekedésével a 0,999…-ről szóló viták kiszabadultak az osztálytermekből, és helyet foglaltak a hírcsoportokban és a fórumokban, még azokban is, amelyeknek elvben semmi közük sincs a matematikához. A sci.math hírcsoportban népszerű időtöltéssé vált a 0,999…-ről érvelni, és erre a kérdésre a hírcsoport FAQ (gyakori kérdések) fejezetében is kitérnek.Ahogy Richman (p. 396). megfigyelte. A FAQ foglalkozik az ⅓-dal, a 10-zel való szorzással, a határértékekkel és a Cauchy-sorozatokkal. Az általános érdeklődéssel kísért The Straight Dope 2003-as kiadása az ⅓-dal és a határértékekkel foglalkozik, és a félreértésekre is kitér. A bennünk levő alsóbbrendű főemlős még mindig ellenáll, mondván: a 0,999… nem egy szám, hanem egy sor. Ahhoz, hogy egy számot találjunk, meg kell állítanunk, és akkor már 0,999~ = 1. Ez nonszensz. A The Straight Dope idéz egy vitát, amely egy olyan üzenőfalról indult, amely leginkább videojátékokról szólt. Ugyanezzel a hévvel a 0,999… kérdése olyan népszerűvé vált a Blizzard Entertainment első hét évében a Battle.net fórumain, hogy Mike Morhaime, a vállalat elnöke sajtótájékoztatót tartott 2004. április 1-jén, hogy 0,999… = 1. Nagy örömmel tölt el bennünket, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra lezárhatjuk ezt a fejezetet. Rengeteg fejfájásnak és aggodalomnak voltunk tanúi, hogy vajon 0,999… egyenlő-e vagy nem egyenlő 1-gyel, és most büszkén állíthatjuk, hogy a következő bizonyíték véglegesen és meggyőzően tárgyalja a kérdést ügyfeleink számára. Blizzard ezután két bizonyítást is közölt, amelyek a határértékeken és a 10-zel való szorzáson alapultak. Jegyzetek Források Az angol cikk irodalomjegyzéke * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * Free HTML preprint: Note: the journal article contains material and wording not found in the preprint. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Kiegészítő irodalom magyar nyelven * * * * * * * * * * * * További információk *.999999… = 1? from cut-the-knot * Why does 0.9999… = 1 ? * Ask A Scientist: Repeating Decimals * Proof of the equality based on arithmetic * Repeating Nines * Point nine recurring equals one * David Tall's research on mathematics cognition * Warum 0,999 Periode nicht kleiner als 1 ist * Carlos Imaz Jahnke: ¿Qué pasa con el infinito? Kategória:Matematikaoktatás Kategória:Paradoxonok Kategória:Tört számok de:Eins#Periodischer Dezimalbruch nl:Repeterende breuk#Repeterende negens